User talk:Kanamekun
Welcome! Hi Kanamekun -- we're excited to have It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Close to 100! Almost at the 100 article milestone... :-) --Kanamekun 15:03, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi, I was at the other always sunny wiki, when i noticed this much larger one, so i've started working here instead. However i would appreciate it if you would move the main page to 'It's Always Sunny In Philidelphia Wiki' and edit mediawiki so that it automatically goes there. also editing mediawiki so that collapsable templates are allowed would be very useful. Thank you --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:49, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Here's a page on Help moving the main page (see the second section), i can't find one for collapsable templates so you'll have to ask at wikia central if you need it. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 23:16, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for all the edits, and for the suggestions! I moved the frontpage, but will have to do more research on editing the menu and enabling collapsible templates. Thanks! --Kanamekun 04:48, February 22, 2010 (UTC) The Templates such as If your going to keep using these templates I really think you should fully protect them. The template is used so much, if a vandal comes along and alters the template it could really mess up the wiki. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:58, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Also you havn't fully completed the main page move, you have to go to Mediawiki:Mainpage, edit the page and replace Main Page with: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Wiki Otherwise the main page won't raise in google ranking as much and will have an annoying 'this has been redirected from' sign. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:16, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Moved the Main Page and also protected the templates! --Kanamekun 01:46, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Logo You'll want to ask for a logo to be designed here I suggest you ask for it to be based off an image like this one, but your the admin so its really up to you at this stage. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:36, February 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S I crossed the add quotes off the episode to-dos on your userpage, because i've done almost all of them (ill get the last one when i find one for it). Hope you don't mind. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:39, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I thanks for the welcome. I am not experienced at editing wikis so right now I'm just adding tidbits that I think are good. I'll get better at linking articles and other things as I go. I can see that you have put a lot of work into this and I'd like to help so I will try to add a few things each day. While I may not be good at editing yet I do know a ton about the show.Mr.TCOB 03:03, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Mistake I created the page Lionel Keene a few minutes ago, but I realized that it's spelled Keane with an A. As I said I'm new to making pages and I don't know how to change the Title. If you have a second to change it or even better tell me how to it would be much appreciated. Mr.TCOB 04:57, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed!! Thanks for creating the great page! --Kanamekun 05:06, February 25, 2010 (UTC) needed Thanks for the information about the picture needed template. I was trying to mark pages for me to add pictures to tomorrow. Admin? Hey, Bitches! I am currently looking for another wiki to help out ever since Scrubs has gone from mediocre to complete crap this season. Are you looking for someone to help with some designs and templates. I can also help with the CSS so it looks a little cleaner and more unique to IASIP. Please let me know. Thanks! --Ohmyn0 (talk) 23:04, February 25, 2010 (UTC) * PS: Check out my work here: http://scrubs.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page --Ohmyn0 (talk) 23:05, February 25, 2010 (UTC) * Alright, sounds good! I'mm going to make some changes to some templates and such - hope you like them. --Ohmyn0 (talk) 00:21, February 26, 2010 (UTC) When your talking about admins can you remember me too, I also have lots of edits (over 26000 in all, 18000 on the fire emblem wiki in particular. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:52, February 26, 2010 (UTC) deleting redirects why do you keep deleting redirects, I find its best to have them so duplicate pages can be avoided and its easier for users to get to the right pages. Also, i suggest we merge What's the action? into Frank Reynolds, i'd like to here some other opinions on this. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 19:33, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :I used to use redirects a lot... but then I realized that they were lowering the pagerank of articles in Google. I tested the theory and got rid of all the redirects for one of my wikis, and traffic exploded as the pages surged up in the Google search results! So now I'm much more careful about relying on redirects... they're pretty convenient in the short term, but can end up hurting traffic in the long term! --Kanamekun 09:35, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I'd actually like to make a page just for different taglines people say. I think I will work on that some this weekend. The 'Whats the action?' page won't really be neccessary at all then. --Mr.TCOB 20:49, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :I'd like to have an Appearances and a Quotes section on each tagline page, so that we can have an exhaustive list of when each line appeared. :It's somewhat similar to this page some quote pages we did for the Terminator wiki: http://terminator.wikia.com/wiki/I'll_be_back :Can you give me some time to build up the page before we consider a merge? I'd appreciate it, b/c I think the page could be really cool! --Kanamekun 21:17, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't think that really matters, its a page about a tagline, I like the idea of Mr.TCOB's list of taglines page, but I don't think we should break it down any smaller than that. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:28, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :I've had success with this approach on other wikis - can I have a month or two to try it out? I'll also put in a lot more on Frank's obsession with gambling... --Kanamekun 22:03, February 26, 2010 (UTC) That sounds fine to me. What do you think about the comprehensive page of taglines as well? Mr.TCOB 22:50, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :That sounds promising too! My wiki philosophy is basically, "let's give it a try!" If a page works, then great... if it doesn't (after a pareiod of time), then we can merge it into another article or just delete it. :I've found this avoids big debates on whether or not a page is wiki-worthy (before it's even created)... either the page becomes compelling, or it doesn't and everyone votes to merge or delete! :That sound ok for now? --Kanamekun 00:31, February 27, 2010 (UTC) i've found how to add collapsable templates to the wiki just add: importScriptPage('ShowHide/code.js', 'dev'); to MediaWiki:Common.js and it will work. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 11:38, March 4, 2010 (UTC) If you could do that now it would be appreciated. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 13:36, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry about that, done! Did it work? --Kanamekun 15:17, March 5, 2010 (UTC) yes, wooooooooo. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 10:35, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Template links Hey there -- just thought I'd let you know that linking the character names like this: is poor wiki practice. It makes it hard for people using the visual editor and reduces page performance. If you insist on having all the links properly piped, you can do which will replace the template with its contents, rendering Dee. Let me know if you want to discuss it more. --Trevor (Ohmyn0) (talk) 10:41, October 2, 2011 (UTC)